


adora the explorer

by man_in_business_suit_levitating (uniqueusernamegenerator)



Category: Dora the Explorer (Cartoon), She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, please dont read this its for a discord server :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29679198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniqueusernamegenerator/pseuds/man_in_business_suit_levitating
Summary: if you read this i promise you will regret it
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 34





	adora the explorer

When you, Adora, are 10 years old, you chop off all your hair.

Catra looks at you like you’ve gone insane. Your bangs cut off in a straight line, just above the eyebrow, and your hair only goes halfway down your face now. You’re not sure why you did it, or if it was even a good idea, because you look like the middle-aged mom you saw at the Ration Mart at 3 AM. That’s where you got the idea, actually.

“Why’d you do that?” she asks, and you can’t bring yourself to answer honestly.

You don’t tell her it’s because you want to be an explorer.

::

“Adora,” Shadow Weaver croons (she doesn’t snap, not at her. She never would), “Get rid of that ridiculous hairstyle.”

You think for a moment, and feel wistful, thinking about cutting it off. Then you say, “No.”

SW stiffens. “That was an order.”

“It’s regulation, Shadow Weaver,” you counter. You know it is, because you looked it up in the recruit manual at 4:32 AM today, when the sky was just starting to turn into a darkened orange. “Can’t I keep it, please?” 

She has a soft spot for you. It’s not fair, but it works to your advantage. The haircut stays.

“I wanna leave the Fright Zone,” you tell Catra, after training when you’re both sweaty and panting in your uniforms. 

Catra looks at you like she’s jealous, or betrayed, and you can’t read her expression - that scares you, because you’ve known her since you were both just babies toppling around the Fright Zone, and you should be able to find the emotion that’s about to roll off her tongue.

“Okay,” she says, though, and you smile with half your baby teeth missing.

::

When you are 18, you decide it’s time to leave.

Outside the clanking machinery of the Fright Zone, the air is cleaner. Not by much - it still smells acrid out there, like pollution and smoke. Catra crawls up onto the railing like she’s always done. You’ve always marveled at how easy it is for her.

Now you just have to break the news.

You know it’s not your fault that you want to see bigger, see things outside the Fright Zone, explore for once. But it still feels tight in your stomach, guilty, when you say, “I wanna leave, Catra.”

Her eyes are on you now, and you shift uncomfortably.

“I- I feel trapped here. Stifled, you know? And who knows what’s out there, it could be anything, Catra, it could be- I don’t know. I just have this urge to explore, somehow, and-” she’s been talking for too long. She cuts herself off.

Catra does not say, it’s okay. She does the exact opposite.

“I cannot believe you,” she says, staring at you like you’ve gone and broken something in her, and you feel your eyes welling up. 

Catra drops down from the railing and slinks away. You reach out, call after her, but she is gone.

You stare at the horizon and make up your mind.

::

Leaving is easier than you thought it would be. The Fright Zone has never been much of a home. And Catra is nowhere to be seen, which makes it easier.

You exhale, and when the guard’s back is turned, you escape the Fright Zone.

::

“Hi! I’m Adora!” you say to the pink haired girl in the woods. She looks at you like you’re some kind of alien.

“Um. WAIT, HORDE SCUM!”

“No, I’m Adora the Explorer!!!” you say, smiling at her. “See that tree over there? That’s a tree. Say it with me! Tree.”

“Tree- wait, no, what the fuck?” Glimmer says, offended. “I’m not 5 years old, I know what a tree is.”

“Really? I just learned what it was like 3 minutes ago. Isn’t that cool?”

“Hi,” says Catra from behind her, and all the air goes out of your lungs. When she turns around, Catra’s wearing these stupid chunky red boots and looks like she’s embarrassed to even be here. “I couldn’t stay in that place any longer without wanting to see your bangin’ haircut. So I decided I’m gonna be your sidekick.”

“Okay, Boots!” you say. Catra blinks. “That’s your name now!!”

“Uh. Okay.” Catra says.

“Let’s go explore Etheria!!!” you exclaim.

Some kid with a bow comes out. “Hi new people, I’m boWWWWWW OMG ARE YOU PEOPLE FROM THE HORDE??”

“Yes,” says Catra.

“Yes,” you say.

“Oh okay,” says Bow. Then: “I think we have to capture you, then.”

“No I hate them they’re mean and it smells bad,” you answer, then stomp off towards the woods. “Let’s go what are we waiting for!!”

“Um no hang on,” says Glimmer, and then she spraypaints the Horde Symbols off your shirt. “There we go.”

::

When you get to Brightmoon Castle, Angella is very confused. Not about how her daughter and daughter’s bestie managed to pick up some random catgirl and her blonde in the woods, but about your haircut.

“It’s so… odd,” she notes. “?”

“Don’t say ?” you say. “And I have it because I like it. Got a problem BRO?”

“I. Am your queen. Not your bro.” Angella says, standing up to her full like 6 5 height. “Do not ever refer to me as that again.”

“Okay sorry,” you apologize, not wanting to antagonize the queen of Brightmoon. That’s when Lighthope realizes she fucked up and magically makes the Sword of Protection appear in your hands. “Oh my god bro IM SHE RA!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

“Yay adora,” says Bow.

“What the fuck lol,” says Catra.

“Omg she ra I mean Adora you have to help us defeat the Horde” Angella says, and you agree because you are scared of tall women.

::

Catra doesn’t roll up into Brightmoon this time, because now she’s in Brightmoon castle with you. Fuck yeah.

Instead of sleeping that night, you go out exploring. At this point, you are so good at it that you and Catra find the Crystal Castle immediately.

“Wow what is this mysterious building in the middle of nowhere,” you say, and then realize that Catra is nowhere to be seen. “Catraaaa :sob:” 

“Ummm I’m right here dummy” she says, and then claws straight through the door of the crystal castle. 

“That’s a door!!!” you say.

“I… know,” Catra answers.

::

“Hi I’m Adora the Explorer!!!” you say when you meet Lighthope. “And you are a robot! Repeat after me!!! Ro-bot!!!”

“You are… different than I expected you to be,” Lighthope notes. “I am very uncomfortable.”

Catra kills her. Jk but she tries to no one insults Adora her Bae with the Karen cut.

“Your girlfriend is very rude,” Lighthoe says.

You blush so hard one of Horde Primes ships explodes due to the power of love. “Shes not my girlfriend hehe..”

“Hehe :3” says Catra.

::

You defeat the Horde so easily without Catra there it’s not even funny. Shadow Weaver dies don’t ask me how. So does Hrodak.

Except lighthope has to go and be a bitch ass and try to activate the heart of etheria to destroy the remainder of the Horde because you may have accidentally let them conquer Salineas while you were explaining to Catra what a leaf was (Repeat after me: LEAF!!!).

Not your fault tho lol. Wow the writing quality of this has declined drastically

::

“You must succumb to the Heart of Etheria,” Lighthope says. “It is the only way.”

“You’re a BITCH MOTHERFUCKER. REPEAT AFTER ME.” you scream, pointing the Sword of Protection towards the ground. “YOU ARE A BITCH.”

The sword of protection shatters at your feet. There’s pain, and colors, and then you’re left sitting there.

She-Ra is gone. But Adora the Explorer isn’t.

::

She and Boots- uh Catra, go to Horde Primes ship and Catra kicks his dumb face in. Her boots are a bright-red shout against the pale white of the ship. You watch her proudly, fending off clones from either side. As you do, you start a Twitch stream to the entire universe.

"Hey besties, we're about to blow up this space ship. Repeat after me: SPACE SHIP. SPACE. SHIP."

Everyone back on Etheria cheers. Horde Prime's ship blows up in a chaos of rainbow, and you, Adora the Explorer, are happier than you have ever been.


End file.
